


Your Choice

by whoseeswhatsyetunseen



Series: Randomness of Arrows [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Arrow Season 3, Asking her out, Awkwardness, Dating, F/M, Humor, Kissing, Oliver babbles, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoseeswhatsyetunseen/pseuds/whoseeswhatsyetunseen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slight season 3 spoiler--</p>
<p>My take on how Oliver might ask Felicity out on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Anon requested my idea for how the asking could happen. So here's one idea of many!

"Your choice." He smiled softly at her, his eyes bright and happy, his stance relaxed.

She was standing next to the punching bag, sweaty, breathing heavily, trying to not gulp down the water from the bottle he had just handed her.

"I'm sorry," she closed her eyes for a moment and then looked at him again. "Can you say that again?"

"Your choice?" He sat on the edge of the table holding some trick arrows he was experimenting with.

Felicity shook her head. "No, from the beginning." She brushed some stray hair off her face; man, she was so gross after boxing! Why was he here and looking so...not sweaty?!

Oliver smiled wider. "Would you...like to...join me for dinner tonight?"

"Ok, I guess I did hear that right," she mumbled and turned away, grabbing a towel and rubbing off the yuck.

"So?" He was following her, not letting her escape as she tried to seem cool and collected. "Felicity."

"Why?" She blurted it out. She hadn't meant to sound so rude. "I mean...why? No, sorry." She waved her hands in front of her face and backed away.

"No?" His voice, his entire aura seemed to deflate. "I--no?!"

He was frowning now and she hated it when he frowned. "I mean, no not why! I mean, ok, yeah I want to know, why now? This day? I'm all sweaty and so not pretty? What's changed from any other time? Not that I'm always sweaty, oh jeeze."

She slumped down onto the giant tire and hid her face in the towel.

Oliver stared at her for a few moments. Ok, maybe this hadn't been the best time. But he had felt the urge, need, WANT, and so just told himself to do it the very next time he saw her and stop being a pussy!

"I'm sorry. Bad timing." He dropped to the floor in front of her and pulled her hands away, tucking them into his and pressing them to his heart. She breathed in slowly and looked at their hands.

"Felicity, would you please go out to dinner with me?"

She snorted. "I'm still all gross, Oliver. Your timing isn't any better." He just grinned and shrugged. "This isn't some Arrow thing, undercover, spying?"

"No."

"It's not some attempt to make an ex jealous because you happen to know where they will be?"

He tipped his head. "No, Felicity!"

She looked away, down at her knees. Huh, they were extremely close to his-- "and it's not some pity date? Or a booty call or--"

"Shit, Felicity!" he raised his voice. "I just want to date you is that really so hard to understand I want to take you somewhere nice and have a conversation like normal people and hold hands and share dessert and all that stuff a normal couple does!"

He had dropped her hands and was pacing now. Her jaw snapped shut. "A...a normal...couple," she repeated slowly.

He froze and looked into her eyes. His intense, you-better-believe-me gaze and she shivered. "Oh-okay."

"Okay? That's a yes?" He was starting to smile again.

She shrugged. "Sure, I got no plans for tonight." She laughed and tossed her dirty towel into his face. "My choice?"

"I'm rethinking that part of the offer..."

But as she moved to pass him and get her gym bag, his arm somehow caught her waist. His strong hand connected with her bare back, pulling her to him.

His other hand found her jaw line, made her stop looking at the floor, and his lips suddenly touched hers.

It was the lightest touch but she shivered again. He sighed against her lips and smiled. "So, that's what I've been missing."

She wanted to laugh; this whole entire thing didn't seem real. And yet, yeah, very solid Oliver pressing her into him.

"Oh," she managed to whisper. "Uh, well, maybe you should try it again, just to be sure."

He chuckled and then sucked her upper lip, sliding his tongue and when she parted her lips he wasn't so gentle. She kissed him back just as passionately.

And then they broke apart at the same time, hands finding hands and feet stepping back. They just stood there looking like idiots, grinning.

"Ok," he spoke, with difficulty. "Ok, yeah."

She flushed and realized she was still only in tight shorts and a workout tank. "Yeah...so, I'm gonna head home and get ready."

"Mmmhmm," he nodded, still smiling. Still holding her hands.

She quickly stepped up, pecked him on the cheek, pulled her hands away and scurried from the room, grabbing her purse and gym bag on the way.

Oliver watched her go. He felt...lighter? Relaxed? Soothed? As though he had finally knocked down some wall of darkness inside himself. Like it was the most natural thing in the world to do, asking out Felicity Smoak. And there would never be anything wrong in his life, ever again, simply because he had kissed her and now she knew. For sure, without doubts, knew how he felt.

But then his chest tightened. Had he EVER felt like this before? He frowned. No. This was...new, different. He had always been excited and happy to date, or "date" other women. But not even Laurel, all those years ago, had made him feel like this. Or Sara this past year.

His phone chimed.

'Hey, so, we forgot to actually make plans. I blame you.'

He smiled and the lightness returned. 'Sorry, but I blame your lips.'

He hit send and made his way out of the new arrowcave toward his bike.

'Uh huh. Oh, and we will be taking my car. If I'm going to fuss with my hair, I will NOT put on a helmet and ruin it.'

He chuckled and headed back to his and Roy's place to change.

"Oh, damn!" He swore into his helmet. "Did I do laundry yesterday?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Let me know what you liked, or if you have an idea for me!


End file.
